1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, and more particularly, to structures including fully silicided regions and related methods.
2. Background Art
In the semiconductor industry, device performance improvements are becoming more difficult to achieve as size is further miniaturized.